


What the Heart Wants

by JessiDWalton, lion_62



Series: Alpha/Omega - Maylor [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Brian, Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Honestly everyone is a moody little bitch right now, I promise it has a happy end!, It get's fluffy I promise, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of self-harm, Omega!Freddie, Omega!Roger, Roger is a moody little bitch, a bit more angst, thoughts of suicide and self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: After a long week of hard work, all of the band is dead tired but they still have to pick a song for the B-side of Bohemian Rhapsody. Who knew such a simple thing would change Brian and Roger's lives forever?





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another part of the Alpha/Omega Maylor series ;) This is a 4 chapter part, all based on their Love Confession and how they got together! This first chapter was written by us both! Please look forward to the next 3! They should be out very soon<3  
> Enjoy!

The alpha stared at the calendar that hung on the wall of the studio. Annabelles heat was in a two weeks. And he had promised to bond with her before even thinking about it. Did he _want_ to bond with her, or was it easy, simple, the _right thing to do_?

 

“Earth to Brian!” Roger snapped behind him. Brian turned to the omega who had been in a awful mood the past few days. He had dark circles under his eyes, his pink lips were chapped and bleeding where he had been biting at them. When anyone would talk to the young member he would reply in sarcasm or just glare. His playing had been off, nothing flowing together. Brian would normally say it was Roger's heat coming on, but he knew by the man's smell he was 2 months off. _‘How do I know that? I can't even tell where Annabelle is in her cycle.’_

 

“Sorry, what?” Brian muttered casting his eyes downwards when Roger glared.

 

“Freddie is waiting for us. We are talking about what song is on the B side of Bohemian Rhapsody.” Roger huffed turning on his heel. Brian followed slowly behind, his thoughts still lost on what he should do. Brian entered the control booth and sat next to John on the sofa.

 

“Alright darlings, what song is going on the B side~” Freddie began but was cut off by Roger.

 

“I'm in love with my car is the only one of our fucking songs that doesn't completely suck.” He snaps, ignoring the glare from the bassist. Folding his arms, he clicked his tongue as Freddie rolled his eyes.

 

“Roger, for the last FUCKING time. No. Way. In. Hell.” The other omega snaps right back.

 

“Why the HELL not?! Maybe we should go with ‘You smell sweet like you're some kind of cheese’?! Sure _Annabelle_ would love it!!” Roger hisses, sending a glare to Brian.

 

“What the hell does my song have to do with your bitching?” Brian snapped. He didn't even want the song on the back of the single. The song wasn't completely about Annabelle. “Leave _my_ omega out of this.”

 

Roger turned on his heels quickly and was right in front of the alpha before anyone could blink. Snarling down at the taller man.

 

“Oh, _your_ omega?! NEW FLASH: You're not bonded! She doesn't belong to you! And doubt you even love her! You alphas are ALL the same!!” The younger man yells. His entire being felt like it was on fire. He was so _irritated_ but he didn't know why…. “Whatever you've built up in your head, thinking you love her or whatever, but true love doesn't exist!” The alpha beside Brian shifted slightly and folded his arms. Trying to stay out of it as much as possible, but he couldn't help but glance at his own omega.

 

“Roger, what are you even talking about! I'm about to bond with Annabelle.” Brian huffed trying to keep his cool. “Why did you even bring her up. And I do lo-love her.” Brian felt the lie as he said it. He didn’t love her, not anymore. But he had been with her for so long, his parents liked her, he had to bond her. It was his duty, even if the one he loved was in front of him. ‘ _Fuck I do love him, but I can’t leave Annabelle when he won't love me back.’_

 

“How do you know what I feel!” Anger towards himself raised in the alpha. How could he be doing this to everyone around him. He loved Roger but he was bonding with another. “Haven’t you ever been in love? No? Then don’t tell me how I feel!” Brian hated himself so much right now.

  
“I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE, YOU ASSHOLE! AND UNFORTUNATELY HE _‘LOVES’_ SOME AMERICAN BIMBO!” Roger screams, his face red with anger, before he quickly shut his mouth. Realizing what he just confessed to. Everyone's eyes were wide and staring at Roger is shock as the omega stared into those hazel eyes with disbelief. Tears started to form in his eyes as he quickly turned and bolted out of the door. Trying to get as far way from _all_ of them as possible.


	2. When I fell in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Brian do after Roger tells him he loves him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy. I honestly feed off comments, so please let us know what you think!! This chapter is mine, the next will be by JessiDWaton!
> 
> ~Lion_62

Brian stood eerily still.  _ ‘“I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE, YOU ASSHOLE! AND UNFORTUNATELY HE ‘LOVES’ SOME AMERICAN BIMBO!”’ _

 

Roger was in love with someone. Someone who was dating an American. He was the only one who was dating someone from America, it had to be him. ‘ _ Roger is in love with me?’  _ His mind was buzzing as he took in the information. 

 

Coming back to himself he felt his jaw hanging open, he snapped it closed with an audible click. He looked to his side, John had a hand on his shoulder looking worried. He stared blankly at the other alpha before turning towards the door. He needed a walk, time to think. The air hit him, making him breath for what felt like the first time in minutes. He turned on the sidewalk and let his feet carry him. 

 

‘ _ What am I to do? How long has Roger been in love with me?’  _ He asked himself.  _ ‘How long have I been in love with Roger?’  _ He still remembered the first time he had felt love for the omega. When his feeling had changed from a crush to love. 

 

_ ‘They were on their first tour in America, in Denver or somewhere on the west coast. They had been right in the middle of the concert, playing Doing Alright. The crowd had been singing with them, the energy high.  _

 

_ Brian turned to look at Roger, their eyes had locked. Everything melted away for Brian, all there had been was those blue eyes, his brow covered in a thin layer of sweat. His blond hair wild, his shirt open showing that pale chest. Roger had stared right back, playing like it was the easiest thing in the world. His pink lips smirked, arms flying around him, eyes still locked on Brian's hazel ones. Suddenly he bit his bottom lip and rocked his head forward letting the music move him.  _

 

_ When the omega looked up once more their eyes caught again. Roger's mouth had popped open, mimicking a silent scream. His eyes shut slowly, his chest raising and falling quickly. He looked pornographic. Then the song ended.  _

 

_ Roger looked back at him and smiled brightly. His chest still falling quickly.  _

 

_ “Good job!” Roger had smiled, happiness filling his entire being.  _ ‘I will do anything to keep that happy look on him.’ _ Brian had thought his heart swelling with love, his cock with lust.’ _

 

That had been months ago. But Roger was such a flirt. That same night they had gone to a bar and Roger had flirted his way around the bar. He had even taken a beta man back to his room. Of course when Brian had gotten to the room Roger was pushing him out looking pissed. 

 

But then there was Annabelle. The sweet American girl who he was meant to bond with. They were going to bond in a week. He didn't know when he had fallen out of love with her. Now that he thought of it he had never felt anything for her that he felt for Roger. She was more just someone to hold so he wasn't alone. 

 

He couldn't bond her now. It would just hurt her in the end. 

 

Guilt flooded his mind. He had to do this for his parents, they wanted grandchildren. For Annabelle, she depended on him. If didn't stay with her she would be out on the streets. 

 

But what about what he wanted? He could hardly find pleasure when he was with Annabelle anymore. Could hardly get it up. When he finally did it was only because he was thinking about those blue eyes and pink lips. About holding that slim body close. He always had to think about waking up and seeing Roger snuggled close, stealing all the blankets for his freezing body. Even now at the thought of seeing the omega like that it brought a smile to his lips. 

 

The alpha looked around to see where he was, noticing he was in front of his flat he shared with Annabelle. Sighing he made up his mind, knowing what he had to do. 

 

“Hey, sweetheart.” The southern voice rung out as he stepped inside. “You're home early, y'all finish fast today?” Brian looked at the blonde with regretful eyes. 

 

“Ann, can we talk?” Brian moved to the coffee table, sitting on it in front of her. He looked her over, everything about her was so different from Roger. Yes, Roger was blond but it was darker than her nearly white. Her breast were large, mouth surrounded by plump lips, two rows of perfect white teeth inside. The woman's eyes were such a dark brown they were nearly black, and her skin was darkened by the sun. 

 

“Course. What's wrong?” Her eyes filled with concern as she looked at him. Brian dropped his head, shame filling him. 

 

“I-I can’t bond... bond with you.” He breathed out as softly as he could, but loud enough so he wouldn't have to say it again. “Annabelle, you're an amazing omega-”

 

“Bri, look at me.” She cut him off and took his hand. Slowly he raised his gaze to see her smiling softly at him, understanding in her teary eyes. “I know you can't, were not right for each other anymore.” Brian stared at her, completely shocked. 

 

“Wha-what?”

 

“Oh Brian.” She laughed softly a tear falling onto her rosy cheek. “Everyone can see you love someone else. I'm not angry with you, you've taken such good care of me, but we were never meant to be. You're a rock star, and I'm a country girl who wants a farm and a wedding in a barn. You deserve someone who wants to travel all over and make music. I don't. I've never even been to one of your concerts.” 

 

“But Annabelle-” 

 

“Brian, its okay. I don't blame you, we just hung on too long.” The omega let go of his hand and looked to the stairs. Brian followed her gaze, all her things sat in a few suitcases, waiting. “I have actually met a beta, I haven't cheated, but he's someone I know back from the states. Hes here for a few weeks but then is going back. I'm going to stay with him then go back home.”

 

“Annie, I'm still so sorry.”

 

“Don't be, I've been planning this for a long time. I should have just done it sooner.” Tears flowed from her eyes as she gazed at the alpha. Brian gathered her in arms, hugging her tight. 

 

“I hope you find an amazing alpha… who wants a farm.” Brian whispered with a soft laugh. 

 

“I hope you and Roger are happy.” She sighed, Brian pulled back quickly looking her over in question. “John called, he told me what happened. He told me to tell you Freddie took Roger back to his flat. And that ‘The car fucking song is the B side’. Am I meant to know what that means?” 

 

“No, I'm sorry to say I have to know what it means.” Brian rolled his eyes hugging the woman once more. There was a honk from outside, Annabelle pulled away. 

 

“That's my cab.” Together they gathered her things and put them in the vehicle. “I'll let you know when I get there and when I get back to the states.”

 

“Please do.” Brian smiled and shut her door, watching as the cab drove away. The alpha stood there for a moment thinking about how much he was grateful for the omega woman. 

 

‘ _ I need to talk to Roger.’  _ Brian thought as he looked towards his car. He had walked quite a ways from the studio to home, and Roger lived further than that. He quickly got into the vehicle and drove down the busy streets of London, he needed to get to  _ his  _ omega. 


	3. The Pain of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger thinks back and remembers why he fell in love with Brian, but old, painful memories also flash though him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JessiDWalton:  
> Hey ya'll! Here is the next chapter of the Confession!<3 This is what was happening with Roger while Brian left and ended everything with Annabelle.  
> There is mention/thought of suicide/Self-Harm. Nothing bad and it lasts for a second, but I know it can be triggering so please read at your own risk!  
> Please enjoy<3

The space Roger had confined himself into was dark and tight. He secretly thanked god for his smaller, more feminine figure to allow him to even hide in such places. His knees were pressed tightly to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, and face was buried in the small space between his legs and chest.

 

_I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE, YOU ASSHOLE_

 

His own words echoed through his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. Tears streaming down his face as he remembered the _look_ in the alpha's eyes. Disbelief, shock, and something else Roger couldn’t quite name…. Whatever it was, it probably wasn’t good…

 

Biting his lip, the omega thought back to all the times he shared with the older, sweet man… The first time they met… How sweet Brian was during the tour, trying to keep him warm…. But Roger mainly remembered the way his heart fluttered one night at a bar…

 

It was just after a performance in New York and the entire band was high off the crowd and music, so they decided to go out and just have fun. Roger’s scent blockers were already wearing off and drinking alcohol did nothing to help his situation. In fact, it just made his scent more pungent and break through the blockers… Though Roger could have cared less at the time. He was just enjoying the time with his friends… Until different alpha’s kept bothering him and making moves onto him. One even got the balls to give Roger’s ass a squeeze. But before the omega to do anything to protect himself, the strange man yelled out in pain as his arm was ripped off Roger’s body and twisted back in a way arms were never supposed to twist.

 

Roger’s eyes widened in shock as this entire scene happened so fast. He slowly turned his head to see Brian behind him, _glaring_ and _growling_ at the man. His hazel eyes were dark and lips in a firm frown. The omega felt his heart flutter and lust surge through him.

 

“Keep _your_ hands off _him_.” Brian growled darkly. His voice seemed to of dropped an octave, making Roger bite his lip and try to suppress a whine from leaving his throat. The alcohol coursing through his system doing nothing to help the growing lust inside him.

 

For the rest of the night, Brian _refused_ to let Roger out of his sight. If an unwanted alpha approached Roger, the older man would simply loop his arm around the small omega and glare at the other.

 

No one had ever protected Roger like that before… No one had ever _cared_ enough… But here was an alpha… proving him wrong… That maybe all alphas weren’t the same…

 

A small knock brought Roger back to the present when he just desperately wanted to live in that memory forever…

 

“Rog, darling, you can’t hide in there forever…” Freddie’s voice was soft on the other side of the cabinet door. Roger huffed.

 

“Watch me…” He muttered. The older omega sighed as his tone grew more annoyed.

 

“God damnit, Roger. Get your tiny ass out of the fucking cupboard before I force you out!” The older man threatens.

 

“Good luck!” Roger snaps, trying to ball up even more. There is no sound from the otherside, making him slightly hopefully that Freddie just left. But he knew better then that. After a moment, his friend spoke up again.

 

“Rog… Come on… Stop acting like a child. Let’s talk about this. Face to face. Like adults.” Freddie says in a gentle, yet stern voice.

 

“....no….” The younger man mutters softly, sounding exactly like the child he was being.

 

“DAMNIT, ROG!” Freddie shouts in frustration before he sighs and tries to calm himself. Knowing yelling will get absolutely _nowhere_ with petty blonde. “What do I have to do to get you out of the fucking cupboard. Put that _fucking_ song on the B-Side?!” He instantly regretted even _suggesting_ that. Secretly, he hoped Roger would ignore the comment.

 

“...Yes. That’s exactly what you have to do.”

 

 _FUCK ME,_ Freddie’s mind screamed. He wanted to punch himself right in the face. Looking around, he tried to come up with something… _Anything_ that could possibly make Roger come out. But he knew deep down he already dug his grave. Sighing, he closed his eyes tightly.

 

“Fine. Your fucking song can be on the B-side.” The words taste awful on Freddie’s tongue, but he can’t go back now.

 

He stood there with his arms crossed for a good minute before the cabinet door slowly pushed open to reveal the younger omega, _squished_ inside. His eyes red and puffy from crying. Freddie truly did feel bad from his younger friend. He knew love wasn’t an easy topic for him and that he was truly scared to commit himself to another relationship after what he went through with Tim…

 

“Roggie…” Freddie cooed softly. “Come on… Brian went for a walk. It’s safe to come out… I’ll drive ya home if you want?” He smiled softly at the look of fear that flashed in the blondes eyes at the thought of Freddie driving his _beloved_ car.

 

“You’re not getting behind the wheel of any fucking car, Fred. There’s a reason you _don’t_ have a car!... Bu...But… I would enjoy your company for awhile…” He mumbles the last bit before looking around.

 

“Okay. You drive.” Freddie laughs softly. “But… You need to get out of there first.” Roger looks up at him. Tears shining in his eyes before he burst into tears again.

 

“I-I can’t…” He sobs softly. The older omega arches his eyebrow before he laughs softly.

 

“Rog. You’re stuck, aren’t you.” Freddie can’t help but laugh harder at the poor, pathetic little nod the blonde gives. A small smile breaking on Roger’s face as tears continue to flow.

 

“St-stop laughing, you ass! Help me out of this bloody thing!” A small laugh leaves the blondes throat as he speaks. Waiting for the older man to collect himself and help him out.

 

It takes them a minute to finally position Roger to get out. Both a laughing mess by the end of it.

 

“What the hell did I just walk into?” Both the omega’s snapped their heads up to John standing in the doorway, looking at them like they both grew two extra heads. This just made the two laugh even harder.

 

“Nothing, Deacy…” Roger wipes his face as he stands up. Face red from crying and laughing. The alpha just smiles and shakes his head.

 

“I’m going to take Roger home.” Freddie tells his lover, earning a very wide eyed glance from John. He laughs. “Roger is driving. Don’t worry. I’m just gonna accompany him for a little bit…”

 

Sighing, John nods before going to the young omega and hugging him.

 

“It will be okay, Rog…” He whispers.

 

Roger’s heart clenched as he hugs the younger man back. Head reeling as he remembered the real problem at hand…

 

“Thanks, Deacy… I hope you’re right…” He whispers back, his voice cracking as he struggles to hold the tears back. He was so sick of crying…

 

Freddie patted his back, signaling that they should go. The young omega gives a small smile to John before turning and walking out. The drive home was thankfully quiet. Freddie could be very obnoxious, but he knew when to give people space. Soon they reached Roger’s flat and both walked up into the warmth of the building.

 

Roger suddenly felt so weak and helpless when he entered his home. All he wanted to do was flop on the couch and cry… Cry about what? He honestly didn’t know at this point… but he wanted to just flush the sadness, anxiety, and _love_ out of his system. Though he thought he would need alcohol to chase the last thing out…

 

His friend was as supportive as ever. When he did break down and start to cry, Freddie was right there to hold him and pat his back. Not saying anything. Just letting Roger know he had someone to cry to, and Roger was beyond thankful… He definitely owed Freddie for this... Though after what felt like an eternity, Freddie decided it was best for Roger to just get some sleep. Roger agreed and watched his closest friend leave.

 

He suddenly felt super alone and cold, even in the warm heat of his apartment. Memories flooded his mind and made him sink even lower into his despair. Memories of Tim and his harsh words… Memories of Brian and his sweet smile… They crushed him… He knew the alpha would never love him…. No alpha ever would… What was the point? Living was pointless… He didn’t want to be alone…

 

Roger thought about anything that could end his depression... The knife's in the kitchen. His medicine cabinet. The long fall from his window… Before there was a sudden knock at his door. Groaning, he got up and walked to the door. Wishing Freddie would just go home and leave him to his awful thoughts.

 

But when he opened the door, he was greeted with those gentle hazel eyes instead of Freddie’s deep brown. And Roger wanted nothing more then to slam the door and run for his window...


	4. Let Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian confesses to Roger, but will the omega take his love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last part of the Confession!   
> We both hope you enjoy it and we're already working on their first date;)  
> See ya'll soon!!!  
> Enjoy<3

Brain saw those blue eyes go from sadness, surprise, fear, hurt, panic and finally settle to confusion. Roger immediately started to close the door, the alpha slammed him hand into it, forcing it open. Roger jumped at the sound  _ smack,  _ Brian felt guilt flood him again. 

 

“I need to talk to you, Roger.” The alpha whispered in a gentle tone, looking desperately at the omega. The blond shook his head, nearly violently. He grabbed the door with both hands, trying to close it once again. Before even thinking, Brian let out a deep growl, his hold on the door stay firm. 

 

“Pl-please…. Just leave me alone…” Roger’s voice broke for the hundredth time that day. Tears slowly dripping down his cheeks. “I don't want to talk to you… I don't want anything to do with you…” It was a lie and he didn't even try to sound convincing. It just made him feel a little better to try and come off strong, even if he knew how weak he truly was…. Brian knew the omega was weak… shit… everyone knew… 

 

Tears started to blur his vision as he tried to hold them back. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and he quickly looked away. Attempting to shove the door again, whimpering when the stronger alpha kept a firm hold. 

 

“Brian, please….” He whines softly, bringing his eyes up to meet the alphas gaze. His eyes  _ begging _ the older man to leave.

 

Brian saw the plea for him to turn around and never look back. He wanted to listen to  _ his  _ omega, but he knew if he left the omega would only hurt more. Shaking his head, Brian stepped into the room, inches away from the omega. 

 

“No, Roger. I need to talk to you.” He whispered, he took that soft face in his hands and swiped the wetness away. “I love you.” Hardness set into the omegas eyes.  _ He thinks I'm lying,  _ Brian thought with shame. 

 

“Roger, I do love you, and not like how I love Freddie or John. In a way that my soul clenches when you're not near me. I love you, when I see you smile because of me I want to dance. When someone looks at you or makes you upset…” A deep snarl left the alpha, he had to look away to keep his emotions under control. “I love you so much Roger, I want to be yours and you to be mine. I want to be the one makes you smile. You're the one all my songs are about before I review them. ‘ _ Sweet like some kind of cheese. _ ’ Was originally about how sugary your scent is, how intoxicating. I  _ love you  _ Roger Taylor.” His hands still held the omegas face keeping him from looking away. Brian let every emotion he had pushed away over the past year show on his face, not hiding anything from  _ his  _ love.

 

The words flooded Rogers brain and he felt dizzy. There's no way…. No way Brian felt this deeply….no…. He couldn't bring himself to believe it… He sounded so genuine… So loving…. But….

 

No one could ever love an omega like you. You’re not even that attractive! Only good thing about you is that pretty little ass.

 

_ No one will ever truly love me…  _

 

Roger shook his head, slapping the alphas hands off him.

 

“Don't lie to me… You have your pretty omega. You're just trying to be  _ nice _ or trying to get a good laugh. No one could ever-....” The omega is shaking now, trying not to break under Brian's hard gaze. “Love doesn't exist…” He whispers mostly to himself.

 

Brian stared at the omega in shock. The alpha could see the self hatred in his eyes. The alpha grabbed the young man by the hips and pulled him close. 

 

“I do love you Roger.” He whispered softly before pressing his lips gently to the omegas in a short soft kiss. He pulled back just enough so he could look into those endless blue eyes, their lips still together. “I love your voice, how smooth and relaxed you can make anything sound, and how high you can go. I love your blond messy hair, how when you're playing it falls over your face. I love your confidence about your musical skills, you know you're good. I love the way you look at me, how gentle and kind you are with our fans. How love how you are always cold, even when it's burning up outside you're still freezing.  _ God  _ I just want to be your personal heater, to have your face tucked into my neck, your body close to me. 

 

“Annabelle and I are over. She was leaving me anyways. The only reason I stayed with her was because I thought I could never have you. You're my forbidden fruit, Roger, something I could never have, never touch. So I filled my life with the second best, anything to keep me from thinking of you. But now I can have you. And I'm going to  _ devour _ you… No one will ever take you from me. And if you don't believe me, I will spend the rest of my life showing you. Everyday I will make sure you know how much I love you. How much I want to bond you to me.” Brian couldn't help but plant another small kiss on those stunned lips. 

 

“You don't  _ understand  _ how many times I have thought of making you mine. Of saying ‘fuck it’ and claiming you. When your heats come, I go  _ mad.  _ For each one I wait outside this building, making sure no one tries to hurt you. I love you Roger, and I can't take it anymore. You are  _ mine.”  _ He growled softly and kissed the omega again.

 

Roger  _ melted  _ into the kiss. His dazed eyes closed as everything slowly processed in his mind. The dizzy feeling became worse and he felt his body give out from under him. Instead of falling straight to the floor, he felt those  _ warm  _ and  _ strong  _ arms wrap completely around his waist to hold him up. Their lips moving slowly against each other.

 

It felt like  _ hours _ before Brian pulled away, smirking down at the completely  _ dazed _ face of the omega. Roger didn't know what to say… Honestly, he couldn't even remember  _ how _ to speak…

 

_ You'll  _ **_never_ ** _ be loved _

 

The omega whined softly before leaning up and brushing his lips against the alphas warm ones. A voice screamed inside him. Telling him to pull his head out of the clouds. To remember the negativity. To remember  _ his _ words. But he didn't want to. He wanted, so much, to believe the words he heard. He wanted to kiss Brian. To be made his. To hear his voice every day. That's all he wanted.

 

“I…. Please…” his voice was barely above a whisper. He didn't know what he was pleading for… but Brian seemed to understand exactly what he needed because he pressed his lips back to the omegas. Roger was finally able to to his body and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck, trying to pull him even closer. Wanting to be completely engulfed by the older man.

 

Brian moaned into the kissed, brushing his tongue to the omegas bottom lip, gaining access. Brian melted into the taste of the omegas mouth, he tasted just like he smelled. The alpha pulled away and attacked the omegas neck, licking and suckling as he went. Brian was drunk with the flavor is  _ his  _ omega. He could feed off of this taste everyday and never want another. The alpha moved his mouth to the omegas scent glands, Roger moaning above him. He was just about to bite down when his mind screamed at him. 

 

Brian ripped himself away from the omegas intoxicating skin. He took two steps back, arms still holding the omega, and shook his head. 

 

“This isn't right!” He scolded himself, he heard the intake of air from the other man. Regret immediately filled the alpha as he saw the hurt on Roger's face. The omega began to pull away but Brian stopped him. “No! No, you're perfect Rog, you’re just perfect. And that's why this is wrong. You deserve to be treated like the amazing man you are. We shouldn't be ready to fuck just after me telling you ‘I love you’. I want to do this right, to treat you right.” Brain shook his head at himself. “Roger, will you do me the pleasure of going on a date with me tomorrow night? Will you let me pamper you for the evening?”

 

Roger was speechless at the alphas words. An amazing feeling of warmth and something  _ else _ spread through his entire body.

 

“Br-Bri…. I…. I don't know… are you…” He clears his throat. “Are you sure…? About me…. I…. I've been around…” He thought of all the men Brian has  _ witnessed  _ him with…. The countless men he's been with before… “An-and… I've been told… multiple times that I'm not exactly…. ‘boyfriend’ material….” He looked down in shame. 

 

Brian looked at the ground himself. “The reason~” He cleared his throat feeling Roger's eyes on him. “The reason no one has stayed with you… I ahh kind of… told them to… they all just wanted you for sex… and I was going to  _ rip their throats out  _ if they… didn't you notice a few had swollen lips and black eyes.” Brian muttered not looking at his omega.

 

The omega arched his eyebrow, looking over Brian. A small smile on his lips. He felt so…  _ happy _ that Brian had tried to protect him…. But a frown soon came back as he shook his head.

 

“Bri… you don't understand…. Even  _ before _ you… The number of people I've been with…. The number of people who have commented on my…. I don't know… lack of  _ something _ …. I've been told multiple times that I'm not-....” He blinks the tears back. “I'm not worth it, Brian… Really, I'm not… You deserve an omega who is worth every second of your time.” Roger tries to smile. Trying to push back his own self-loathing. 

 

“Oh Rog.” Brian whispered gathering the omega in his arms. “Do you not realize how amazing you are? How much I don't deserve you? I know you have been with a lot of people, but I love you anyways, because you're going to be  _ mine.  _ All that matters is us now. That we work together to become one. Let me take you on a date, let me show you how much you mean to me. I have never felt what I have felt for you.” The alpha whispered as he pulled back to look at the omega. “Give me a chance to prove to you and all the other alphas wrong. Let me show you everything I have felt for you. If you don't like it, or think it's not going to work, let me know. I want to be yours Roger, as much as I want you to be mine. Let me prove it.”

 

There was a voice screaming inside Roger. Screaming at him to not believe the  _ lies _ . To not allow himself to fall. But there was a small glimmer of hope inside him. Deep inside him. It told him to take the chance… Perhaps Brian really could love him… perhaps he wasn't a useless omega….

 

“....yes… o-okay…. One date….” His voice is small as he literally forces the words out. His entire being screaming and cursing himself. But the happiness he felt when the alpha’s eyes glimmered and a huge grin spread on his face made the incoherent voices disappear. 

  
Maybe….  _ Maybe _ …. This was his chance...


End file.
